


Moments in the Life of Aaron and Dave

by cynicalkairos



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Some Cursing, i guess, i just love these two, it's criminal minds what do you expect, maybe canon compliant, some violence, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalkairos/pseuds/cynicalkairos
Summary: “The definitive words we already know will never fully describe any new moment: because the truth about a moment, is in it. As such, let’s be fully present for every moment so that these newly birthed moments can reveal their truth about what they really are.”— Dr. Jacinta Mpalyenkana
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi
Comments: 46
Kudos: 101





	1. 2009

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!
> 
> I know this is a small fandom, but I wholeheartedly believe in this ship.
> 
> Out of all the ships in Criminal Minds, this is the most underrated relationship/friendship in general, even though it's the one that I realistically see happening the most.
> 
> BTW I don't own anything regarding Criminal Minds or the characters. I'm just fixing— I mean, adding some things. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“I think it’s time—” Rossi said, looking up at Hotch from the chair in front of his desk after checking his watch. 

“No,” Hotch insisted, his voice and facial expression unwavering. “I can catch him.”

“Not without sleep you can’t. We don’t even know anything about Foyet’s location, his mode of transportation—”

“I’ll figure it out.”

Rossi leaned over the desk, putting his hand on Hotch’s wrist. The other man stopped writing and met his eyes for the first time. “Aaron, you're great and all, but you are the most stubborn man I’ve ever met.”

Despite the firm expression on his face, Aaron’s eyes lit up with an emotion Dave couldn’t recognize. “And?”

“You’re also a tight-ass, workaholic—” 

“Get to the point, Dave.”

“The point is,” Dave said, before walking around the desk and sitting on the edge. He took the pen from Aaron’s hand and placed it on the desk. “I care about you and I know what Foyet had done to you is horrible. That said, you can’t get revenge on this son of a bitch with six hours of sleep in the past two days.”

“Yes, I can.”

“No, you can’t. Today, I watched you trip on nothing and hit the ground face first.”

“I… suppose you’re right.” Aaron then turned, closing Foyet’s case file in front of him. Then he looked up at Dave, the grave expression back on his face. “What about you?”

Dave teased him, saying, “‘What about me?’ Aaron Hotchner, are you seriously worried about me right now?” 

Aaron placed his hand on Dave’s. “Honey, I’m constantly worried about you.”

Dave smiled. Aaron always called him “Honey” when he was tired.

“As much as I find that endearing, you’re too damn tired to drive home alone.” He said, tugging on Aaron’s hand and silently asking him to stand up. “You’re staying with me tonight.”

“But what about—”

“Jack? He’s with Haley tonight.”

“And what about—”

“The team? I’m sure they’ll find out about us sooner or later,” Dave assured him, kissing his hand, before letting go and grabbing his book. “Besides, this might give you a reason to keep an extra suit or two at my place.”

A smile slowly appeared on Aaron’s face as he packed his briefcase. “You sly bastard. You just want me in your bed.”

“I would be lying if I said no,” Dave replied, watching the other man move around. “I’ve also known you for decades, Aaron. You’d pass out from exhaustion before admitting that you need to take a break.”

Aaron walked over to Dave, briefcase in hand. Dave opened the door for him and closed it behind him, waiting for Aaron to lock the door. They walked out of the BAU in silence, stopping for the elevator.

Dave took the chance to look over at Aaron, admiring his tired, yet handsome features. While the high cheekbones, dark eyes, and dark hair certainly did attract him to the younger man initially, the small smiles, the dry humor only they understood, and the depth of his care for everyone around him made him fall in love with him. 

But, now wasn’t the moment to tell him that.

Aaron met his eyes and blushed, glancing at the empty hallways, before whispering fondly, “Dave, if you keep looking at me like that, we’ll get caught.”

“Give me a break, Aaron. If Strauss found out two of her best agents are sleeping together, what’s she going to do? Fire us?”

Aaron remained silent, ruminating over the dilemma. Before he could reply, the elevator rang and they stepped on.

They started moving and Aaron held Dave’s hand, giving it a slight squeeze. 

“Let’s see her try.”

Dave simply stared ahead and smiled, squeezing Aaron’s hand back.


	2. 1999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A best friend won't agree with you to make you happy. If anything, they'll say what needs to be said, no matter if you want to hear it or not."
> 
> \- Anonymous

Rossi and Hotch drove up to an unknown subject’s house, the former at the wheel and the latter in the passenger seat. 

It was a tragic case. The unknown subject, Robbie Blackburn, suffered from a delusion where he believed that his daughter, Shea, was kidnapped. However, from looking at the records, her mother gained custody of her after the divorce. They moved and Blackburn wasn't able to visit. 

The uniformed officers were five minutes behind him, so they sat in the car, staking out the house to make sure they had the right one.

“Rossi, we should wait,” Hotch reminded him again, looking over at the older agent known for acting on his impulses. “It’s no good to run in there with no backup.”

“I know, I—” Rossi started, before hearing a scream come from the house. He dashed out of the car and tried to find where the sound was coming from, pulling out his gun and searching every corner.

Rossi found a shed outback with more screams coming from the wooden structure. He pointed the gun at the door and walked in, aiming the gun at the unknown subject’s back.

“FBI!” Rossi yelled, causing the unknown subject to jump and turn around, holding a revolver to the woman’s head. “Robbie Blackburn, put the gun on the ground.”

“I need to do this! They’ll kill my daughter if I don’t!” Blackburn cried out, the gun not moving.

“Robbie, she will be fine. She’s safe.”

“No, she’s not!” Blackburn turned and pointed the gun at Rossi.

“Okay,” Rossi said. “We’ll play it your way.”

The agent put his gun away, securing it back in his holster and then putting his hands in the air. “Look, you don’t have to do this. That’s what the voices want. Right, Robbie?”

“Stop!” The unknown subject yelled out, shaking the gun at Rossi. “Stop playing tricks on me.”

“The voices— they feel like they’ll never leave, like, no matter what you do, they always are there.”

“You don’t know anything!”

“So, let’s not give them what they want, okay?” Rossi said, tentatively stepping closer to Blackburn. “Put down the gun.”

Blackburn started to lower the gun when it came back up again and two shots rang out in the small shed, causing Rossi to flinch and close his eyes.

When Rossi opened his eyes, he was on the ground with a searing pain engulfing his arm. He clenched his jaw and winced, reaching over and seeing blood on his fingertips. 

“Fuck,” he whispered through his teeth.

“Rossi?” Hotch called out, before looking over and seeing him on the ground. “Dave!”

Hotch ran over and kneeled down next to the older agent, inspecting the wound. 

“What are you doing? Get Blackburn!” Dave said, pointing in Blackburn’s direction.

“He’s dead.”

Hotch began taking off his vest to get to his tie. 

“Hotch, calm down. It’s not that bad.”

“I don’t care!” He picked up his radio, yelling, “This is SSA Aaron Hotchner. Shots fired! We have an agent down! Send medics!”

Putting the radio to the side, Hotch took off his tie and wrapped it around the wound tightly. Rossi grunted in pain when he secured the knot. 

When he tried to stand up, Hotch put a hand against his chest to stop him. “Dave, hold on. The paramedics will be here any minute.”

They looked up when they heard the sirens approaching, flashes of blue and red shining through the cracks in the shed.

“We’re in here!” Hotch screamed at the top of his lungs. Rossi could hear his voice crack at the end. 

“Aaron, get the girl. I’ll be fine.”

“No! I’m staying right here,” Hotch said, looking Rossi in the eyes for the first time. He never forgot the terrified and panicked look in Hotch’s eyes. “We’re in here!”

The uniformed officers came in through the door, guns drawn, until they saw the agent on the ground, the girl tied to the hook on the ceiling, and Robbie Blackburn dead on the floor. 

The paramedics whisked Rossi away to the ambulance. They removed the bulletproof vest and his shirt, taking the makeshift tourniquet off and disposing of it. Upon further investigation, Rossi was lucky it was only a shallow graze.

Once they sterilized and cleaned the wound, the paramedic wrapped Rossi’s arm in bandages, the graze not being too large and not needing stitches. Then they put Rossi’s arm in a sling, telling him to not use it for a few weeks while the wound healed.

The paramedic soon left to take care of other things, leaving Rossi alone with Hotch.

Hotch frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “What the hell was that?”

Rossi was focused on the uniformed officers, walking out the victim with a blanket around her. Even though the blanket was huge on her small frame, he could still see the cuts and dirt on her legs.

Hotch moved in front of him, forcing him to look at him. “What?”

“What the hell was that?” Hotch repeated, his tone stern. “We were supposed to wait for the officers.”

“Look, I heard screaming, Hotch. I couldn’t just sit there and wait while that woman was being tortured.”

“It was reckless and irresponsible.”

“I saved her life!” Rossi argued.

“You could’ve died!” Hotch yelled back, his usual stoic face softening.

Rossi just clenched his jaw and turned away, watching the coroners wheel off Robbie Blackburn’s corpse.

“And?” Rossi snapped, turning back to Hotch. “I saved that woman’s life. That’s enough for me.”

Rossi walked off toward the car with Hotch close behind.

“Where are you going?” Hotch asked angrily, his brow furrowed.

“I’m driving back to the motel.”

“You can’t drive, Dave. You’re injured!” 

“Fine! You drive!” Rossi yelled, pushing the keys into Hotch’s chest and looking at him in the eye. “Look, I can take care of myself. I don’t need you mother-henning me.”

“‘Mother-henning?’ You think I’m mother-henning you?”

“Pretty much, yeah!”

“It’s called caring, Dave,” Hotch said gravely, his voice low. “Maybe you wouldn’t have three ex-wives if you knew the term.”

They stood there, looking at each other in shock from Hotch’s statement. Then Hotch stormed past Rossi to the car in frustration, opening the door and slamming it shut. He left Rossi standing there with his eyes wide with surprise. 

After turning on the car, Hotch rolled down the car window, looking at the unmoving Rossi. “Are you coming or what?”

Rossi sighed and reluctantly got in the car, knowing that the uniformed officers could handle the rest of the crime scene without them.


	3. 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Often people display a curious respect for a man drunk, rather like the respect of simple races for the insane... There is something awe-inspiring in one who has lost all inhibitions."
> 
> \- F. Scott Fitzgerald

After coming back from a case, the team decided it was best to lay off some steam by attending karaoke night at a local bar. 

JJ and Reid declared themselves designated drivers because Reid didn’t drink and JJ had some early morning things with her kids. No one really remembered what it was.

Then Rossi and Hotch looked at each other, agreeing silently that it was okay to consume copious amounts of alcohol.

Two rounds of drinks in, things got pretty crazy. 

Morgan and Garcia were on stage singing “Toxic” by Britney Spears with Blake recording them on the side.

Meanwhile, JJ and Reid had a plan.

“What are the chances we could get Hotch and Rossi to sing something?” JJ asked Reid.

“Very probable,” Reid replied. “Statistically speaking, alcohol consumption increases the lack of controlling one’s impulses.”

“So?”

“The answer is yes, we most definitely can get them to sing something. The only question is what.”

“I’m thinking Frank Sinatra or Elton John.”

“Personally, I have no idea what they’re going to sing, but the typical music choice of their age group is—”

Just before Reid could rattle off his statistic, an announcement boomed over the speakers.

“Next, on stage, Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi singing ‘Love is an Open Door’ from Frozen!”

The crowd erupted in cheers as JJ and Reid looked at each other in shock.

Hotch and Rossi stumbled up on stage, a drink still in Rossi’s hand. 

Hotch took the microphone on the left and Rossi took the one on the right, before the music started to play. 

Surprising the rest of the team even more, the music began playing, Rossi spoke the beginning line, not looking down at the monitor, “Okay, can I just say something crazy?”

“I love crazy!” Hotch replied, looking over at Rossi with the biggest, cheesiest grin on his face.

“All my life has been a series of doors in my face and then suddenly I bump into you,” Rossi started singing, taking it down the octave. 

“I was thinking the same thing!” Hotch said, before singing, “'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue.”

They continued singing, the harmonies and the small bits of choreography perfect.

The team stood there stunned as they performed, exchanging looks with one another around the room.

The two men up on stage were clearly enjoying themselves too, smiles and eyes wide with excitement. 

“I mean it’s crazy,” Aaron sang.

“What?”

“We finish each other’s—”

“Spaghetti!” Rossi jumped in, not the line, but it made the team laugh nonetheless.

“That’s what I was gonna say!”

The two continued singing, Rossi with his arm around Hotch’s waist and Hotch’s around his shoulder. 

JJ and Reid smiled at each other. The team only caught glimpses of the two’s romantic relationship and it was heartwarming to see them with none of the burdens or inhibitions of their jobs. 

The icing on the cake was at the end of the song when Hans proposed to Anna.

Replicating the movie as much as they could, Hotch knelt down and said the line, “Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?”

Rossi smiled and finished the song by replying, “Can I say something even crazier? Yes!”

Hotch stood up and hugged Rossi, before pulling him into a kiss, the crowd roaring with clapping, cheers, and praise.

The couple walked off stage and met everyone back at the table, their hands still intertwined. 

“Fantastic job up there, you two.” Morgan walked up to Hotch, shaking his shoulders as he walked by and sending a wink to Rossi. “Really pulled it off.”

“Thanks,” Rossi said, looking back at Hotch and then giggling.

“Where’d you learn that one?” Garcia asked, all interested in the juicy details.

“Jack had a Frozen phase a while ago,” Hotch explained. “He made us sing that, at least, once a day.”

As the team continued to talk, JJ walked over to Blake, leaning over to whisper, “I’m going to need a copy of that.”

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I already sent it to all of your phones. They will have a pleasant surprise in the morning.”

They laughed and JJ looked over to see Rossi kiss Hotch again, before leaving the bar together.

Reid looked over at JJ, following her eyes to the door. "Do you think I should drive them home?"

JJ looked at him with a puzzled look on her face, before shaking her head. "Probably not a good idea."

Reid frowned. "Why's that?"

"They're probably making out in the parking lot."

Reid scrunched his face in disgust, causing JJ to laugh.

Little did they know, JJ was right. Hotch and Rossi were definitely making out in the parking lot.


	4. 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Friends are the family we choose for ourselves." - Edna Buchanan

It was a typical day.

Reid was the first to arrive to work as always.

Hotch walked in with Rossi following not too long after.

Then Prentiss, Morgan, and Garcia all chatted about what they did the night before.

Nothing was out of the usual.

Reid, Emily, and Morgan all talked in the bullpen with different appearances of Rossi, Hotch, or Garcia depending on what time of the day it was.

When they were notified that there was a case, they all gathered around the table in the conference room. Like usual.

Again, Reid was the first to show up, followed by Morgan and Prentiss.

Hotch and Rossi walked in together, having a conversation that ended abruptly at the door.

Finally, Garcia hurriedly rushed in, saying, “What a horrible way to end a good morning, but, my fine, furry friends, meet 21-year-old Valerie Lopez. She was found on the side of the highway in Lincoln, Nebraska last night.”

The pictures of her mutilated body showed up on the screen. Her throat was slashed with strange carvings cut precisely into her skin.

The crime scene photos even made Hotch wince.

The team carried on, asking questions and speculating what might have happened to her.

“Are there any ligature marks?” Reid asked, sorting through the different papers in front of him.

“Mmhm.” Garcia answered, showing a closer picture on the screen. “ME found bruising around the ankles and the wrists.”

Hotch then showed Rossi a picture, getting his attention by saying, “Hey, honey. Look at the carvings.”

Rossi looked over as if nothing was wrong. “What about ‘em?”

“Those can’t be random cuts,” Hotch concluded, before standing up and gathering the papers in front of him. “We need to get ahead of this guy. Wheels up in 30.”

Rossi followed suit, until he noticed that the rest of the team sat motionless, staring at the two in awe.

“What’s going on?” Hotch asked, his brows furrowed.

Garcia blinked, before turning to Hotch. “Uh— sir, you just called Rossi ‘honey.’”

Hotch froze, his facial expression unwavering as he raked his brain over the last things he said. Then Rossi and Hotch looked at each other when they both realized what happened. Rossi ran his hand over his face, knowing the fallout of the situation.

The smile on Morgan’s face grew in realization. “No way,” Morgan said, excitement filling his voice. “You two?”

After another glance from Hotch, Rossi looked around at the team, before admitting, “Aaron and I… are together.”

Morgan sprung out of his seat and bounced over to Prentiss, holding out his hand. “Pay up!”

“You two couldn’t have waited another week.” She smiled and shook her head, as she pulled a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket.

Garcia rushed over and hugged Rossi, who accepted it cautiously. He shot Hotch a glare over her shoulder, softening the other man's eyes in amusement.

Reid sat there silently, processing the new information, his jaw slack.

Rossi frowned and looked over at him. “Are you okay, kid?”

The words snapped him out of his trance and he nodded, looking back at Rossi. “Yeah, I’m just calculating the likelihood of you guys making it.”

“On that note, we appreciate the sentiments, but we do have a serial killer to catch.” Hotch sent a look to Rossi, before Rossi saw the mischievous glint in Hotch’s eyes. “And, if you have any further questions about our relationship, Dave will gladly answer all of them.”

Hotch then rushed out of the room with a small smile on his face, hearing Rossi call out to him, only to soon be drowned out by the influx of questions the rest of the team asked.

When Rossi exited the conference room, he met Hotch’s eyes once more, sending a loving but revenge-filled glare.

Hotch only grinned to himself when he saw Prentiss and Morgan trailing him, badgering him with questions.

Aaron was certainly going to pay for that later.


	5. 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s okay to be scared. Being scared means you’re about to do something really, really brave.” - Mandy Hale

Aaron Hotchner was conflicted. 

Ever since Haley’s death, Aaron was plagued with nightmares of Foyet somehow returning and killing everyone he ever loved over and over again, being forced to watch with no way to save them.

He watched as his team was slaughtered one by one. 

He watched as Foyet tortured Jack before eventually killing him, Aaron screaming for help to no one at all. 

He dreamed that Dave burst through the door to save him, only for Aaron to watch Foyet walk up behind him and stab him. He sat there as Dave died in Aaron’s arms.

Those nightmares never left. When he woke up shaking from one, he would fall asleep and dream of the next. 

There was no way that he would allow the people he loved to get hurt. And, as much as he hated to say it, that meant Dave. 

After his return to the BAU, Aaron grew distant. He focused on cases and stayed in his office for long hours under the excuse of doing endless amounts of paperwork. He rarely went to hang out with the team after hours, much to their dismay. 

Dave knew something was up. Aaron could tell every time Dave would gaze at him, a concerned look in his eyes.

As a result, Aaron did his best to avoid Dave, even though they not only worked in the same department, but also down the hall from each other. 

It was a horrible thing to do and Aaron knew that, but he couldn’t help it. He believed he was doing what was best for the both of them.

After returning from a long case, Aaron worked in his office, finishing the mountains of paperwork that Dave would normally help him with, but he chose to finish himself. 

Suddenly, he threw his pen down in frustration. He had to tell Dave. It wasn’t fair to him to keep ignoring him, hoping he would go away.

Aaron rubbed his hands over his face, before flipping open his phone, checking the time. 

It was nearly ten o’clock. Surely, Dave wouldn’t still be here.

Just when he was about to get up, Aaron heard a knock at the door. “Come in!”

Dave poked his head through the door. In the dim lighting, Aaron analyzed him, attempting to discover any clue for him being there. The jacket was long gone and he was only wearing the dark button-up shirt, open at the top and rolled at the sleeves. Aaron remembered a time when such a sight would turn him on, make him want to press the older man against his desk and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

But, now, he dreaded the upcoming conversation.

“What are you doing here?” Aaron asked, looking back down at the scattered papers on his desk.

“Can’t I just stop by for a chat, Aaron?” Dave replied coolly, before moving over to his usual chair across from his desk and standing next to it. 

“No, you can’t. What’s going on?”

Dave sighed, sitting down in the chair. “I could ask you the same question.”

Aaron sighed and put down his pen. Knowing the tone, this was the exact conversation he did not want to have yet. He looked up at him with a stoic expression on his face. 

Dave was leaning back in the chair, twisting the signet ring on his finger erratically. But he could see the emotions brewing behind the calm exterior.

“Dave, I—”

“Save it. I’ve seen this way too many times before.”

“Seen what?” Aaron frowned, furrowing his brow.

“The clear avoidance, no talking, no phone calls— hell, you don’t even assign me to the same task as you during cases any more,” Dave stated calmly as if they were facts, not mere speculations. “I’m good at my job.”

The younger man’s jaw clenched, as he bored holes into his desk. “What are you saying, Dave?”

Dave folded his hands over his lap, before simply saying, “You’re breaking up with me.”

Aaron remained silent, looking away from Dave. He forgot how smart Dave was, especially about everything regarding relationships and Aaron Hotchner. That man could literally read him like a book with one glance. 

He fidgeted with his hands nervously, balling his hands into fists. 

“Look, Dave,” Aaron rambled, shuffling his papers to seem like he was busy. “I can’t talk about this right now. With Haley gone, I have to take care of Jack alone and still lead the team. I simply don’t have the time to discuss this with you.”

“Bullshit!” Dave exclaimed, startling Aaron and causing him to look up at him. Dave never raised his voice unless he needed to get a point across. “Aaron, do you really think that I’m so stupid to not notice how you don’t answer any of my phone calls, how you arrange your work hours so you don’t have to talk to me, how you act like I don’t exist?”

Aaron’s eyes softened, hearing everything he did come from Dave’s mouth. Yes, he knew what he was doing and how his actions were being portrayed, but he neglected to think about how Dave would feel. 

Aaron felt horrible.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

He watched as the older man stood up, walking to the door.

“You know that I don’t,” Aaron said quietly, stopping Dave in his tracks.

Dave turned around, looking at him incredulously. “Then why do it? You know that you can talk to me.”

“It’s not that simple, Dave.”

“Then tell me. Why is it not that simple?”

“I love you, Dave!” 

Aaron heard himself yell those words like an out of body experience. His eyes widened in surprise, looking away promptly after in embarrassment. He didn’t mean to confess his love for the other man.

“Aaron,” Dave said, noticing the panic in his eyes. Aaron saw the anger and tension leave his body, all being replaced with concern.

Aaron stood up and walked around the desk. He stopped right in front of the older man, meeting his eyes. He felt tears meandering down his face, Dave wiping them off gently with his thumb. Leaning into the touch, Aaron placed a reassuring hand on his wrist. 

“I wanted to tell you— I tried to tell you, but, every time, I got scared,” Aaron confessed, unable to hold back the tears. “What if something happens to you because of me? What if you die and it’s my fault?”

Dave frowned, knowing exactly where this was coming from. “That bastard’s gonna have to put up one hell of a fight for me to let that happen.”

Aaron let a smile spread on his lips, a genuine one, the one reserved for very few people. He couldn’t help it as his eyes flitted between Dave’s eyes and his lips, them both subconsciously drifting closer to each other. He felt Dave’s hands move under Aaron’s suit jacket and settle on his hips, pulling the other man’s hips against his own.

The simple touch sent shivers up his spine and caused a deep groan to leave Aaron’s mouth. He watched Dave’s eyes sparkle, a smug smirk gracing his lips. 

Dave knew Aaron liked that. Of course, he knew that.

Merely inches away, Aaron could smell Dave’s cologne, woody like the cigars he would smoke but floral like the roses he bought for him on their first date. It was nice, welcoming.

God, he missed Dave. 

Tugging on Dave’s collar, Aaron couldn’t resist the temptation any longer. He crashed their lips together. It was a passionate, messy kiss that made Aaron’s heart pound against his chest.

They broke away, breathless. Aaron pressed his forehead to Dave’s, holding each other in desperation.

“I love you too, you idiot,” Dave said fondly, moving his head to look at Aaron.

That night, Aaron laid in Dave’s bed, his head on his bare chest. He fell asleep to the soft rhythm of Dave’s breathing.

For the first time in a while, Aaron did not have any nightmares.


	6. 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love sought is good, but given unsought is better.” - William Shakespeare

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” 

Aaron stood at the front door, his go bag and his briefcase waiting by the door. He was about to leave for a conference the next day and wouldn’t be back until late tomorrow night, meaning he couldn’t watch Jack.

Normally, he would have Jack stay with Jessica or Haley, but they were out of town for a wedding, so that left one last option.

David Rossi.

“Seriously, Aaron,” the man himself said. Even though watching a three-year-old wasn’t an easy task, this wasn’t Dave’s first rodeo. He had plenty of little nieces and nephews that his siblings would leave at his house. Not to mention this also wasn’t his first time babysitting Jack. “It’s no problem at all.”

Aaron looked at the door and glanced down at his bags, unsure of what he was waiting for. “Call me if you need anything.”

“I know.” Dave smirked, amused as he watched Aaron awkwardly stand there.

“I’ll call in the morning.”

“I know.”

Aaron then turned and went to the door, stopping to say, “Are you sure—”

“Aaron,” Dave said sternly, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. “He’s gonna be fine. It’s one day.”

“If I come back and find out he’s learned more Italian curse words, you’re dead.”

Dave laughed, knowing that, behind the stoic exterior, Aaron was joking with him. Hopefully. “It was one time.”

The comment caused Aaron to laugh, looking away. He adjusted his grip on the handles and sighed.

With one pat to the shoulder, Dave nudged Aaron out the door. “I better not see you here until tomorrow night.”

“But what if—”

“Ah, ah, ah! No buts!” 

Aaron smiled at him, now standing on the porch with his bags. Just as he was turning back around to say something, Dave said, “Goodnight, Aaron. Be safe.”

“I will. Goodnight, Dave.”

Dave closed the door and went back inside.

The next morning, Dave woke up early. Too early. He never woke up before nine if he could help it. 

He brushed his teeth and got dressed. After letting Mudgie outside, he checked the time. 

_7:30_. Still too damn early.

Still, Aaron told him that Jack would be up within an hour, so it was time for breakfast. 

He went downstairs and made some coffee. While sipping his coffee, he fed Mudgie 

Dave then went to wake up Jack.

Aaron put him to sleep in one of the guest bedrooms that he changed into a kid’s room a while back when his siblings started to have kids of their own.

He walked in and saw Jack sleeping soundly. Quietly, he walked over and sat on the end of the bed, shaking Jack’s shoulder gently. “Hey, Jack.”

Jack stirred and then rolled over, rubbing his eyes. He smiled when he opened them to see Dave, then mumbling, “Hey, Uncle Dave.”

“I’m making some pancakes—”

Before Dave could even finish, the small boy sat up excitedly, starting to run toward the door. 

Dave then chuckled. “Woah, there, tiger. Wait for me.”

He followed the child out the door with a big grin on his face, hearing the giggles and squeals echo down the hallway. Dave caught up with him as he sat him on one of the barstools next to the island. 

Dave started to gather the pans and ingredients, before stopping and turning around. “I forgot something. What were we making again?”

“Uncle Dave!” Jack said. “Pancakes!”

“Ah, that’s it. Pancakes.” The large amount of enthusiasm contained within such a small person caused him to laugh. “Do you wanna help?”

Jack bounced in his seat excitedly. “Yes!”

Dave placed the ingredients on the island, laying it out in front of him. “What’s the magic word?”

“Please!”

“Attaboy.”

They worked on the pancake batter together, Dave asking occasionally what ingredients were next and Jack answering enthusiastically.

Once Dave placed the batter on the stove, he turned around, looking at Jack trying to peek over his shoulder to see what he was doing. “So, kid, what do you want to do today?”

“I don’t know.”

“We could watch a movie, play with Mudgie—”

“Mudgie!”

“Do you want to take him on a walk?”

The light in the little kid’s eyes lit up, looking down at the dog sitting below them on the floor. “Yes!”

Dave laughed at Jack’s sudden outburst as he walked over with the plate of pancakes and a side of bacon he made quickly. 

“Then we will,” Dave said, then gesturing to his food. “You gotta eat your breakfast to get some energy, okay?”

Jack nodded quickly and started eating.

While they ate, Jack talked about anything and everything. His trip to the aquarium with his dad, having a paper airplane contest with his friends at school— everything. 

Dave just listened, commenting or asking a question sometimes.

When they were both done, Dave took their plates and told Jack to get ready to take Mudgie on a walk.

Jack nodded and ran off, leaving Dave to put the dishes in the sink to clean later. He bent down to Mudgie and pet the dog a couple times. “Looks like we’re in for one hell of a day, my boy.”

Aaron called a couple minutes later to check up on Jack. He assured him that everything was fine. He talked to Jack for a little bit too. 

After their walk, they made lunch and then Jack took a nap. 

He woke up a couple hours later full of energy. Demanding that they play pirates, Dave completely obliged. 

“Oh no, Mudgie! I see Blackbeard’s ship!” Jack called out to the patient Mudgie sitting beside him calmly. They both had on a little paper pirate’s hat and Jack had a paper towel roll for a sword. 

Dave popped up from behind the coach, one hand forming a small hook and the other holding another paper towel roll. “Aargh, Captain Jack, so we meet again.”

“You won’t win, Blackbeard!” Jack’s little voice squealed.

“We’ll see about that!”

They fought gently with their makeshift swords, Mudgie barking occasionally in encouragement.

After a minute of struggle, Dave kneeled down, his hands in the air. “I surrender! I’m no match for you.”

Jack laughed and went over to Mudgie, celebrating. The sight eased a big smile on Dave’s face as he sat down on the adjacent couch. 

“Uncle Dave!” Jack ran over and sat next to him, Mudgie at their feet. “We’re hungry!”

“What do you want?”

“Pizza!”

“I think I can manage that.” Dave stood up to get his phone to order. “Cheese, right?”

Jack nodded in response.

“I’m gonna order it. How about you choose a movie to play while we eat?”

Jack nodded again and went over to the shelves, where many DVDs sat at a child’s height.

When Dave returned a few minutes later, Jack ran up to him with a _Cars_ DVD in his hand. “I want this one!”

“Okay, the pizza will be here in a while. Let’s go put it on.”

Jack nodded and they sat down to watch the movie. 

About a quarter through the movie, Dave got another call from Aaron.

“I’ll be right back,” Dave said, patting a very focused Jack on the shoulder and getting a small nod in return.

“Rossi,” he answered.

“ _Hey, Dave,_ ” Aaron said on the other end of the line.

Dave smiled. “How’s everything?”

“ _Done. I’m about to head back from DC. How’s Jack?_ ”

Dave glanced over at the couch, where Jack was sitting there, happily watching the movie. ”Great. We’re just watching a movie right now.”

“ _Good._ ”

There was a pause. He could hear Aaron thinking through the phone.

“ _Thanks for doing this,_ ” Aaron said finally. 

Dave smiled to himself. “Don’t worry about it. It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

“ _Well, you could do that paperwork_ —”

“I told you, Aaron. I’m allergic.”

Aaron laughed, a weirdly refreshing sound to hear. “ _Can I speak to Jack?_ ”

“Yeah, hold on.” Dave put the phone to the shoulder. “Jack, your dad wants to speak to you.”

“Really?” Jack ran over and held his hands out to be picked up. Dave relented, holding the child in his arms. He gave Jack the phone.

It was a basic conversation. Dave heard Aaron ask Jack about what they did, Jack happily describing everything in detail.

The doorbell rang and Dave paused the movie to answer, placing Jack down on the couch with the phone. 

When Jack saw the pizza, Dave heard Jack say, “Got to go, Daddy. Pizza’s here.”

He then held up the phone to Dave to take. Dave sat the pizza down on the island. 

“Time to wash up, kiddo,” Dave told him, taking the phone back and putting it to his ear. “Aaron?”

“ _I’m still here_.” 

“I guess we gotta go. Kid’s persistent about his pizza.”

Aaron laughed. “ _I know._ ”

“What time will you be back?”

“ _Probably some time around 9_.”

“Perfect. See ya, Aaron.”

“ _Bye, Dave._ ”

Jack returned as Dave put the phone in his pocket. 

They ate dinner silently, Jack enjoying the pizza and Dave starting to feel tired from his activity-filled day.

They soon finished and Dave washed the dishes as Jack continued to watch the movie. He rejoined about ten minutes later, sitting with his arms outstretched over the sofa. 

As the night continued, Jack started to get tired. He scooted over and curled up in Dave’s arms, still watching the movie. Even though he was surprised, Dave simply adjusted.

About an hour later, there was a knock at the door. After receiving no response, Aaron opened the door with the key Dave gave him in case of emergencies. Then he saw the reason why.

With the movie credits playing in the background, Aaron saw Dave stretched out on the couch asleep with Jack curled up in his lap.

Aaron smiled, feeling his heart skip a beat at the sight. Was it— no, it couldn’t be. This was Dave. The man he’s known for ten years. He couldn’t possibly—

He then frowned and shook it off, moving to the side to gently shake Dave awake.

The sudden movement startled Dave, causing him to subconsciously punch the air in front of him.

Luckily, Aaron knew to never stand in front of him when Dave gave him a black eye after attempting to wake him up for a case. Gideon never let Aaron or Dave forget it.

Dave blinked awake and looked over to see Aaron looking at him, stifling his laughter to not wake his son.

He relaxed and chuckled, knowing what happened, whispering, “Shut up.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Aaron whispered back, the smile growing.

Dave shot him a fond glare, before standing up with Jack still asleep in his arms.

“I’ll go put him in bed,” Dave said quietly. 

“Are you sure? I can drive him back home.”

“And risk waking him up?”

Aaron sighed. He had a point. Jack wasn’t the easiest to fall asleep sometimes. “I don’t wanna be—”

“A burden?” Dave finished for him, slightly rocking the boy to not wake him up. “You’re never a burden, Aaron. Just stay in the guest room tonight.”

Aaron gave up. He couldn’t argue against him, especially with his happily sleeping child in his arms. “Fine.”

Dave smirked and walked off triumphantly.

As he watched Dave walk into the kid’s room, Aaron couldn’t help but admire him.

One of Aaron’s favorite things about Dave was his passion for helping the people he loved. 

The way it lit up his eyes whenever other people were talking about the things they love, no matter how much he acted like he didn’t care. 

The way it drove him to save everyone around him if it meant risking his own life.

The way it allowed him to forgive anyone, despite how much they wronged him. 

David Rossi loved the people he cared about so much, even if he didn’t try. 

When Aaron called him and asked if he could watch Jack thirty minutes before he dropped him off at his house, Dave dropped everything to help him.

Now, to Aaron, that was downright sexy.

After Aaron tucked Jack in and kissed him goodnight, he found Dave back in the living room, pouring two scotches, one neat and the other on the rocks.

The younger man smiled. Dave always remembered the little details.

When Aaron sat down on the couch, Dave held out the glass with ice to him. He gladly accepted, thanking him with a nod. 

“He seemed to have fun,” Aaron commented after taking a sip of the smooth whisky.

Dave breathed out a laugh as he sat down at the other end, nodding. “Did he tell you how he defeated Blackbeard?”

“He did.” Aaron joined him in laughing, smiling at his son’s antics. “He said that your pirate voice is better than mine.”

“What can I say? I’m Italian.”

The younger man rolled his eyes, taking another drink to stifle his laughter for the bad joke. “You’re really good with him.” 

Dave breathed out a laugh, a puzzled look on his face. ”You sound surprised.”

“I’m not,” Aaron disagreed, shaking his head slightly. “It’s just an observation.”

Dave looked over at him, drinking some of the whisky. “It’s just— I’ve always wanted to be a father.”

“Really?” Aaron said, not quite believing what he said. 

“Now, you’re shocked?”

“You just don’t seem like the type.”

Dave nodded slowly, a grim smile appearing on his face. “Most of my wives didn’t think so either.”

“Most?” Aaron asked quietly, noticing the slip, but not wanting to pressure him.

“During my first marriage, my wife told me she was pregnant. I was scared but excited like anyone else,” Dave told him, adjusting his position in his seat and meeting Aaron’s eyes. “When he was born, they discovered that the umbilical cord was wrapped around his throat suffocating him. They couldn’t cut it in time. My son was dead before he even left the womb.”

Aaron furrowed his brow. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“It never came up.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“You don’t have to be. It was out of anyone’s control.”

They both fell silent, nothing more to say. 

“If it makes you feel better, Jack talks about you nonstop,” Aaron said after a few minutes of just existing. 

“He does?” 

“Yeah, he thinks you’re cool ‘cause you have a dog.”

“Ah, of course. Should’ve known.” Dave laughed, a smile on his face. He finished his drink and took Aaron’s glass when he was finished to wash them. 

Aaron naturally followed him, drawn to the man. His feet started moving before he realized where he was. He then decided to lean on the counter next to the sink,crossing his arms. “You busy tomorrow?”

Dave looked at him suspiciously as he wiped his hands on a towel. “No, why?”

“Well, Jack has a soccer game tomorrow morning. I’ll have to ask if it’s okay with him, but would you like to come?”

“What’s the catch?”

“There is none,” Aaron said, shrugging with a big smile on his face when Dave shot him a look. “I just wanted to thank you for watching him today.”

“If he’ll have me,” the older man said, finally smiling and nodding. “I’d love to be there.”

Aaron didn’t know what gave him the courage to walk over and place a gentle hand on Dave’s bicep, but he wasn’t complaining. He rubbed the area gently with his thumb as his eyes drifted up and down the other man’s torso.

“Goodnight, Dave,” Aaron whispered once he met Dave’s eyes again.

“Goodnight, Aaron,” Dave replied, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Dave watched him retract his hand and walk to the guest bedroom, all while Dave tried to figure out what just happened.

Was Aaron Hotchner flirting with him? 

The dilated pupils, the sudden breach of personal space, the invitation to his son’s soccer game— 

Aaron Hotchner was definitely flirting with him. 

His hand subconsciously drifted over to the spot where Aaron’s hand used to be, feeling the warmth that radiated from the small touch. 

Dave smiled to himself. He didn’t know why, but he wasn’t opposed to the idea.


	7. 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyone can be passionate, but it takes real lovers to be silly.” - Rose Franken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by a chain I saw on Tumblr about the team trying to get Hotch into the pool a little while ago. 
> 
> I thought I'd put my own spin on it.

“I don’t know how many times I have to tell you. I am not getting in the pool.”

Hotch adamantly stood at the end of the pool fully clothed in a polo and jeans, beer in hand and deep frown on his face. 

“Suit yourself,” Morgan replied, before swimming back over to the rest of the group.

After a long case, the team’s choice of relaxation on a warm, summer night was a pool party at Rossi’s house, which, unbeknownst to them, was also Hotch’s. As a result, the team and their families were invited for dinner and a pool party after.

While Morgan and Reid fought in the pool with Jack and Henry on their shoulders, JJ refereed from the side of the pool. She sat with Garcia and Blake with their legs in the water, sipping on their drinks and watching the events unfold. Rossi and Will were inside gathering more snacks and drinks for everyone.

Rossi walked back outside with Will, more beers in their hands. After placing them in the refrigerator by the pool, he sauntered over to Hotch, handing him a new beer to replace his empty one.

Hotch turned when he heard the approaching footsteps. Rossi was wearing a baby blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and shorts, his typical attire for such an occasion. 

“Hey,” Hotch greeted him, a smile creeping up on his face. “Took you long enough.”

“I see that the kids haven’t convinced you to get in yet?”

Hotch huffed out a laugh, running his eyes up and down his partner. “I could say the same for you.”

“I am the host, Aaron, and the host doesn’t get in the water.”

“Mmhm. Sure,” Hotch said sarcastically, looking back over at the group. After WIll joined them, they started playing Marco Polo. “I thought it was because you didn’t want to mess up your hair.”

Rossi glared at him, Aaron then glancing back over with a smug glint in his eye. Then he rolled his eyes fondly in response, taking a sip of his beer after mumbling, “You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

The remark caused Hotch to laugh loudly, a large grin spreading on his face, his eyes following the older man as he went to sit down next to the pool with the girls.

“Rossi,” JJ piped up after a couple minutes of watching everyone in the pool and commentating on the game. “You should get Hotch to get in the pool.”

He put his hands up in defense. “I am not getting involved in this.”

“Come on,” Garcia pleaded, grabbing onto his arm dramatically. “He’s missing out on all the fun and I don't want to see him pout in the corner.”

“Then why don’t you go over there and ask him yourself?” 

“We’ve already tried,” Blake said with the other girls nodding. “JJ even tried pulling him into the pool.” 

JJ nodded. “He didn’t even budge.”

Rossi sighed, looking over at Hotch. He stood there, his intense gaze monitoring everything with an eagle’s precision. “Fine.”

“Yes!” Garcia smiled, hugging him with all of her might. “I knew you would say yes!”

Rossi stood up, stepping out of the water. “If he asks, it was not my idea.”

They all smiled, ready to see him try. None of them knew if the plan would actually work, but they were excited to watch one hell of a show no matter what.

The man walked back over to Hotch. His beer was long gone and he stood there with his arms over his chest. Rossi placed his hand on his partner’s lower back to let him know he was there. 

Hotch looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “What’s going on?”

“I’m just checking up on you.”

“Did they send you?” Hotch asked, motioning over to Garcia, Blake, and JJ all sitting on the edge watching them.

Rossi followed his eyes and nodded. “They were concerned. They thought you looked miserable standing here alone.”

Hotch felt a faint smile on his face. “Well, do I?”

“Yes,” the older man said, rubbing his back. “You need to relax.”

“I’m fine, Dave.” He felt himself melt under his partner’s gentle touch.

Rossi leaned over to whisper in his ear, “I know a solution to that.”

The innuendo mixed within the low voice piqued his interest, dropping his guard and looking at his partner with wide eyes. “Dave, there are people here.”

“I know.” Rossi smirked, his hand moving up his back. “That’s why I’m suggesting this.”

He frowned when he recognized that look and realized what was happening. However, he couldn’t prevent a hard push flinging Hotch into the air, releasing a small “Dave!” before hitting the water.

The large splash caused the team to look over in shock, the girls on the side cheering loudly. 

Hotch surfaced a few seconds later, completely soaked. After his feet touched the end of the pool, he stood up. He wiped his eyes and looked up to see Rossi standing above him with a triumphant smile.

A look of betrayal flashed across his face, causing the older man to laugh. "You son of a—”

“Aaron, there are children here,” Rossi said, amusement laced in his voice.

Hotch mumbled words under his breath, before he heard JJ say, “Good job!”

Then the younger man connected the dots. Instead of making his realization known, he plotted to get revenge. He groaned when he felt the uncomfortable, damp fabric against his skin. “Hey, Dave?”

Rossi looked over from behind the beer bottle. “Yes, dear?”

Hotch took off his soaking wet shirt and waded through the water to the edge of the pool, holding it out for him. “Would you mind hanging this to dry?”

“Of course.” His partner put his drink down and grabbed the other end of the shirt, taking the bait. Hotch then grabbed onto the edge and pulled, using all of his strength to fling Rossi into the water with him.

After another loud smack, the team laughed again, Jack looking at them in embarrassment over his dads’ childish antics.

Rossi surfaced, going over and splashing Hotch in the face in retaliation. The other man laughed, wiping the water off his face with his hand. 

“You are insufferable,” Hotch said as Rossi swam over to him.

“Damn right I am.” 

They smiled at each other lovingly, before joining everyone else at the other end of the pool.


	8. 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am nothing special, of this I am sure. I am a common man with common thoughts and I’ve led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten, but I’ve loved another with all my heart and soul, and to me, this has always been enough.” - Nicholas Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the end of season 11 episode 3 "Til Death Do Us Part"

After closing a case about marriage and relationships, that’s what everyone talked about on the plane. 

Lewis’s hesitation about how her relationship conflicted with her job.

Morgan taking “baby steps,” as he put it, with his engagement to Savannah.

And Rossi’s only advice?

“Just don’t elope,” the man himself said, pointing a finger at Morgan.

“Wow,” Lewis replied, surprised. “Sounds like there’s a story there.”

“Oh, there is,” Hotch mused quietly, glancing up at his partner, before hiding behind his case file again.

“Well,” Rossi started and looked between all of them, his eyes lingering on Hotch’s small smirk, before continuing. “The first time I eloped— it was a mistake. I married the third ex-Mrs. Rossi at a drive-in wedding chapel in Las Vegas. I had an Elvis impersonator perform the ceremony.”

“You’re kidding.”

Hotch chuckled. “Wait for it.”

“I'm playing twenty-one,” Rossi continued. “I've got a streak going, I can't lose even if I try. Krystall's the dealer. One thing leads to another... I should have known it wouldn't last. Krystall spelled her name with a “K” and two “L”s. We sobered up the next morning, the divorce was just as quick.”

While everyone else laughed at the story, Reid frowned. “Wait, Rossi. You said the first time. What happened the second time?”

Rossi looked over at him and then at Hotch, who finally looked up from the case file and met his eyes. The smile on both of their faces were unable to be contained any longer.

Morgan saw this and shared a look with Lewis. He set the glass down on the small table in front of them. “What the hell did you two do?”

“I might’ve eloped with the fourth Mr. Rossi,” Rossi confessed, pulling out a thin gold band from his shirt pocket and placing it on the table. Hotch then dug in his pocket and fished out a matching ring, putting it down right next to his husband’s.

All of their jaws dropped.

“When did this happen?” Reid asked, his voice high pitched in excitement.

“A couple months ago,” Hotch answered, closing the file. “Right after Congress passed the bill that legalized same-sex marriage.”

“Yeah, it was a very… spontaneous decision,” Rossi added, sending Hotch a look.

———

Dave sat in his office, reading glasses perched on his nose, as he worked on his reports. 

Well, they weren’t his. They were Aaron’s.

He just stole them off Aaron’s desk when he wasn’t looking and did them for him. Not that he would ever admit it out loud.

When Dave heard a knock at the door, he put the file away quickly, calling out, “Come in!”

Aaron walked in and closed the door behind him, fidgeting with his free hand. The wide, nervous look in his eyes didn’t ease Dave’s suspicions either.

“What’s going on?” Dave asked, taking off his glasses and placing them on the desk.

“Nothing,” Aaron replied, shaking his head quickly. Now, Dave knew definitely something was off. “Can we talk?”

Dave nodded, getting up from his chair and walking him to the couch. The last time Aaron acted like this was when he told him that he loved him.

Aaron sat down right next to Dave. The older man placed his hand on his partner’s shaking ones, rubbing his thumbs to placate him. 

He waited for Aaron to speak, knowing he was thinking, something he did far too much.

“Dave,” Aaron spoke up, taking his partner’s hand in his own. “We have known each other for almost twenty years and you’ve always been at my side, whether we were together or not.”

“Aaron, this is starting to sound like you’re breaking up with me.”

The stoic man couldn’t help but let a small smile creep onto his face. “It’s quite the opposite actually.”

“What—” Dave started to say, before Aaron got on one knee in front of him. “You’re proposing.”

“No shit, Dave. Now, let me finish.” Aaron pulled out a red velvet box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a gold ring. “I know I don’t say it enough, but I love you. I’ve loved you since the moment you told me to stop sleeping in my office or you will put ‘melatonin tablets in my coffee’ and ‘drag my gorgeous ass out of my office yourself.’”

“Ah, the good ol’ days.”

All the anxiety and fear dissipated from Aaron’s body as he said the token words. “David Stephen Rossi, will you marry me?”

Dave laughed as he stood up, tugging Aaron to his feet. “Of course, you idiot.”

Aaron slipped the ring on his left ring finger and kissed Dave, wrapping his arms around his hips. Dave cradled his now-fiancé’s face, running his thumb along his jaw.

When they pulled away, Aaron and Dave smiled at each other. Even though they were practically married by this point, they never believed that the day would come when they could put it on paper.

“What if we got married right now?” Aaron whispered, his eyes flitting between Dave’s.

“Aaron Hotchner, I never pegged you as one for spontaneity.”

The taller man sighed. “I just can’t wait another day.”

“Then let’s go.”

———

“I never thought the fourth time around I was going to be the one proposed to,” Rossi commented, toying with the glass in front of him.

“That’s because you never make the first move, Dave,” Hotch responded, looking back down at his case file to hide his blush.

“So, you’re not going to have the big wedding?” Morgan asked, smiling widely. 

“Have you met me?” Rossi asked rhetorically, gesturing to himself. “There was no way in hell I eloped without getting a proper one later.”

They all laughed. Rossi and Hotch took the chance to take their rings back and place them on their fingers this time.

Rossi continued to chat with everyone and, soon, noticed that his husband fell silent. 

He nudged him discreetly in the shin with his shoe. The small touch made Hotch smile slightly, causing the same warmth he felt seven years ago flood his heart once more.


	9. 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is Christmas? It is tenderness for the past, courage for the present, and hope for the future." - Agnes M. Pahro

Two weeks before Christmas, Dave leaned on the edge of Aaron’s desk in his office, talking about one catastrophic family gathering from years ago over their morning coffee.

“So, I’m telling the guy at the counter that the ham has to be three-quarter-inch thick—” Dave was telling Aaron, until his phone disrupted his story by ringing loudly. He saw the caller ID and frowned, declining the call. “So, as I was saying—”

“Who was that?” Aaron asked, his brow furrowed in concern. 

Dave put his phone back in his pocket and looked down at his mug. “My mother. She wants me to come home for Christmas.”

“You should go,” Aaron insisted, frowning when he saw Dave’s hesitation.

“I know. It’s just— she wants me to bring you and Jack up there this year.”

“And you didn’t think to talk to me about it?”

The sadness in his partner’s voice caught Dave’s attention and he glanced over at Aaron, his eyes wide with guilt. “I was going to, but I know how you feel about the whole religion thing.”

Aaron’s heart beat faster and his eyes softened. He didn’t realize how much Dave had thought about this. He took Dave’s hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. “I can manage one Christmas and I’m sure Jack would love to see New York.”

Dave’s eyes lit up with surprise, placing down his cup on the desk. “So, that’s a yes?”

“Call her back and tell her we’ll be there.” Aaron then took a sip of his coffee to hide the growing smile on his face. “Besides, your mother loved me.”

That was, in fact, true.

Although Gideon had warned him of her bitter and snide remarks, Aaron only received compliment after compliment from her, much to Dave’s irritation.

Aaron had thought it was because she herself thought he was attractive, but he later found out it was because of a different reason.

“I always knew you two would get together,” she had said when she found out about their relationship. “I’m just glad David finally pulled his head out of his ass to see it.”

Dave’s flabbergasted (over)reaction to her saying that still made him smile to this day.

“That was a while ago, mio amore.” Dave laughed, shaking his head. “Things have changed.”

“Oh?” Aaron asked, setting his mug down on the desk to move in between Dave’s legs, his hands drifting to his hips. “How so?”

“You’re my boyfriend,” Dave emphasized, his hand moving to cradle the back of Aaron’s head. “You’re gonna be rigorously interrogated not only from her but from everyone else in my family. That alone is the reason I have three ex-wives.”

Aaron smirked and raised his eyebrows, a playful tone in his voice. “Really? I thought it was because—” 

Dave silenced him by kissing him quickly, parting to whisper against his lips, “No, I’m pretty sure that’s why.”

The younger man laughed and leaned in for another kiss, when Dave’s phone rang again. 

The older man sighed and took it out, seeing it was his mother again. They both watched it ring for a second, before Dave met Aaron’s eyes. He reluctantly moved out of Aaron’s arms and answered the call.

Aaron watched him leave and smiled when he heard Dave say, “Good news. It seems like my boss gave me Christmas off.”

———

“Remember, do not stay in the kitchen longer than thirty seconds if you don’t plan to get run over by many angry Italian women,” Dave reminded them as he drove to his mother's house on Christmas Eve. 

Sitting beside him, Aaron put his hand on his worried partner’s knee. 

“We’ll be good. Right, Jack?” Aaron said, looking back at his son, who was excitedly watching the trees pass by. 

At the mention of his name, Jack looked up and nodded quickly. “We’ll be good, Papa!”

Dave smiled proudly at the boy through the mirror and focused back on the road, soon parking his car in front of the house. 

The mixture of Tony Bennett and loud chatter could be heard from the street, causing a small, nostalgic smile to appear on Dave’s face.

He then moved to help Jack out of his booster seat and then locked the car, walking toward the front door. 

The older man opened the door, all the chaos inside released unto the outside world. 

They walked in and everyone turned, large smiles and cheers all around. Groups of young and old Italians crowded around them, hugging and patting Dave on the back.

Luckily, Aaron’s introductions to other family members were going fairly well. He only saw the worried, wide-eyed glance from Aaron twice: once when a multitude of his sisters surrounded him wanting to know how Dave managed to get someone as good looking as Aaron and a second time when his nieces tried to play princesses with him.

Needless to say, Dave did have to save Aaron the second time.

While talking to a group of his uncles, Dave was whisked away by his mother to help get the plates set up for dinner.

Soon, it was time for dinner and everyone gathered around the table to eat. Questions about their relationship and Aaron himself flowed ruthlessly from the variety of aunts, uncles, and cousins. Everything was discussed from Aaron’s intentions with Dave to how Aaron was in bed, which Dave did not let him answer that question.

Once they were satisfied with the answers they received, they all ate, moving on to other topics like one of his cousin’s divorce. Both Aaron and Dave stopped paying attention by then.

Quietly, Dave patted Aaron’s knee under the table. Aaron looked over at him and Dave shot him a look of pride, winking at him, before continuing to eat upon his mother’s insistence.

Aaron looked back down at his plate, attempting to hide the smile on his face.

After dinner, Dave helped wash the dishes, but he couldn’t find Aaron anywhere. 

Hearing shouts and laughter from downstairs, he found Aaron playing FIFA with his nieces and nephews, Jack cheering him on from beside him.

He stood at the edge of the room, watching Aaron weave in between the virtual players and pass it to one of his youngest nephews, Matteo, at the last second for him to score a goal. 

Everyone cheered, Dave cheering wildly with a large grin on his face.

Aaron reached over and high fived Matteo, the child bouncing up and down in his seat excitedly. 

He looked behind him and met Dave’s eyes. Dave winked at him and leaned on the wall to continue watching.

After a couple more minutes, he looked over to see his mother standing next to him, watching Aaron interact seamlessly with the kids as well.

“You did good,” Mama Rossi said. “He’s not Italian, but you did good.”

Dave smiled, sipping his wine. “Thanks, Ma.”

She patted his wrist. “If you screw this up, I’ll drive down to Virginia and smack some sense into you myself.”

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary,” he answered, meeting his mother’s soft, but firm glare.

Just then, Aaron walked over after handing one of the other kids his controller, smiling when he saw Dave and his mother. He stopped beside his partner and placed a hand on the small of his back. 

“Everything good?” Aaron asked Dave, furrowing his brow when he saw him smiling at him.

“I’m just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.”

Aaron blushed, looking away to avoid Dave from seeing his reaction to his unabashed flirting in front of his mother. “I could say the same.”

“You don’t have to lie. David’s the lucky one, Aaron,” Mama Rossi chimed in, leaning in to (loudly) whisper to him. “You could do so much better.”

Aaron laughed and turned to see Dave’s annoyed eye roll, saying, “I’m right here, Ma.”

“Well, I’ll leave you two. I gotta make sure Bianca didn’t fuck up the rigatoni.” And she was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

“You know, I secretly think that she just wants you for herself,” Dave commented as soon as she was out of earshot, looking over in her direction. “Not that I blame her. You do have that effect on women.”

Aaron leaned against the wall next to him, raising an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re doing it again.” Dave met Aaron’s eyes and gestured to his face. “The whole ‘Oh, I’m such a tough guy, but I secretly really care’ look. Women love it.”

“I think you’ve had a little too much wine, Dave,” Aaron said, moving to take the wine glass out of his hand.

“I’m Italian, Aaron. That’s not possible.”

Aaron chuckled, smiling fondly at his partner’s tipsy antics. “If you insist.”

Dave only narrowed his eyes at Aaron, before watching the ongoing FIFA game on the TV. 

“I meant it when I said that I am lucky to have you,” Dave said, not taking his eyes off Jack now playing with Matteo and… Vinny? He had no idea. All children looked the same at that age.

Aaron turned to face him completely with a surprised look on his face. “Now, I definitely think you’ve had too much wine.”

Dave laughed warmly, the beautiful sound quickening Aaron’s pulse. He looked over at him, a small, crooked smile on his face. “I’m serious. I don’t know where I’d be without you at my side.”

“Probably married to another woman.”

All happiness and joy quickly disappeared from his face and he grimaced, shaking his head and taking another sip of wine. “I could never.”

“Thank you for inviting us this year. Your family is truly wonderful.”

“Mio amore,” Dave said quietly, stepping closer to Aaron. He gently caressed the smooth skin of Aaron’s cheek, feeling Aaron’s arms wrap around his waist. “My family became yours the minute you walked in that front door. I wouldn’t be surprised if, next year, the kids called you Uncle Aaron, especially after you kicked their asses at FIFA.”

“Next year?” Aaron’s eyes lit with glee and love.

“Yeah, next year,” Dave repeated confidently, poking Aaron’s chest. “Don’t think you’re getting rid of me that easily.”

Aaron pressed a kiss to Dave's forehead. "I would never dream of that."


	10. 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story.” - Orson Welles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers for season 13 episode 1 "Wheels Up" with my own spin on it :)

Nearly a year ago, Aaron and Jack went into the Witness Protection Program after Mr. Scratch targeted Jack at his soccer games and his school. 

After Scratch attacked Aaron the first time, they could never be too careful. They never filed their marriage in the Bureau’s records and even had separate addresses in their files.

Then the night before Aaron and Jack left, despite everything his heart told him, they both decided that it was best if Dave didn’t go with them.

“I need to know that someone I trust is on the case,” Aaron had said, trying to rationalize his decision to distance himself from his husband. “We believe in you.”

So, in between cases, that was exactly what Rossi did. He gathered intel and kept his investigation under lock and key in paper files in his file cabinet.

And finally, with Scratch dead, he could gladly say that it was safe for them to return home. 

Sitting at his dining room table, Dave drummed his fingers anxiously, the melodic thumps echoing throughout the empty house. 

He was nervous to say the least. He was probably overthinking it, but the possibilities of Aaron finding someone else or everything not being the same as it used to be haunted him.

A year was a long time. A year could change people.

Hearing the lock to the front door turn and the door opening, he looked over his shoulder.

On any other given night, he would have reached for his gun, but today was different. 

Standing in front of him was none other than Aaron and Jack.

His blonde locks now a dark brown, Jack was almost to his shoulder, considerably taller than a year prior. He looked like a miniature version of the man standing next to him.

“Hey, Jack,” Dave said, walking up to him and planting kisses on his cheeks. 

“Papa!” He complained half-heartedly, trying to squirm away, despite the large smile on his face.

Dave stopped and smiled proudly, holding his face in his hands. “You’ve gotten so big.”

Before he could say anything else, Jack crashed into his arms, wrapping his arms around him and burying his head in his shoulder. Dave simply pressed a kiss to the top of his head, rubbing the back of his head with his thumb.

“I missed you, Papa.”

“I missed you too, kiddo.”

Feeling a pair of intense eyes on him, he looked beside him, seeing Aaron watching them with that small, loving smile of his. 

“Hey, Aaron.”

“Hello, Dave.”

Jack looked up at them, eyeing the two of them, before wiggling out of Dave’s arms and grabbing his bags. “I’m going upstairs.”

Both of their eyes snapped to the teenager and watched him leave.

“He’s always been too smart for his own good,” Aaron remarked amusedly when he was gone.

“Yeah,” Dave said, turning back to him. “I wonder where he got that from…”

The younger man rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head lightly. 

Aaron grew out his beard again, grey patches speckling the dark hair. His usual neat and short hair was longer. He even noticed the increased definition on his muscles.

Needless to say, he looked good. Really good. Almost too good for being in the Program.

“Enjoying the view?” Aaron said after he noticed Dave gazing at him.

“You know it.”

He laughed, looking away and blushing a deep red that the beard couldn’t even hide. “You’re insufferable.”

“Oh, but you love it,” Dave teased, his eyes lighting up.

"That I do."

A fond smile graced Dave's lips and then he gestured toward the kitchen. “Wanna drink?”

Aaron simply nodded, his eyes never leaving him as he followed closely behind the older man.

Dave’s cologne hit his nose as he walked by. The addictive, woody scent drove him crazy, back then and especially now. It was one of the constants with Dave. No matter what clothes he wore or where he was, the scent lingered and strangely comforted him.

So much so that Aaron may have snuck the bottle into his bag when he left.

“You look good,” Dave stated, pulling Aaron from his thoughts. 

“Yeah? You like the beard?”

“‘Do I like the beard?’” He mocked, before saying quietly, “You know damn well I like the beard.”

Aaron chuckled and blushed at the compliment. Not that he would ever admit it, but that was exactly why he let it grow.

“Oh, yes. I do seem to remember now,” the younger man teased flirtatiously, smirking when Aaron could see the blush rise on the back of Dave's neck. Even though he ultimately decided to shave it to look more professional in the field, let's just say that Dave had a very... persuasive argument to keep the beard.

“You look good too, you know,” Aaron said, his mind lost in the way the dim lights reflected off the grey strands of hair at his temples. 

“Me?” Dave huffed a breath, shaking his head. “No—”

“You do.”

“Aaron, it’s been a year. You’re probably just tired from the drive.”

“I’m being serious,” he said firmly, his eyes softening when the other man froze. “You look really good— handsome, even.”

Dave met his eyes. 

Aaron saw the exhaustion brewing behind them. Was it from working relentlessly to find Scratch? Was it from being away from him and Jack? He couldn’t tell.

Dave nodded and started to walk back over to Aaron, glass in hand. “Even with the grey?”

“ _Especially_ with the grey.”

He cracked a smile, the small expression engulfing his chest with warmth. 

When Dave handed him the glass, their fingers touched, sending sparks up his arm. Then he noticed the lack of a second glass. “Where’s yours?”

“My— uh, medication doesn’t mix well with alcohol,” he replied slowly, knowing Aaron’s exact reaction.

He frowned, setting the glass down and placing his hands on his hips. “What happened?”

“Car accident.” Dave decided it was better to omit the fact that Scratch caused it for the time being.

Aaron’s eyes widened and immediately inspected the area surrounding the bandage. “It doesn’t look too bad.”

“It was bad enough to go to surgery—” Dave stopped himself after he realized what he said.

“Surgery?” Aaron asked loudly, glancing around to make sure Jack hadn't heard. “Dave, that’s serious!”

“Eh, I’m walking, aren’t I?”

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. “That’s not the point. You just got out of surgery and you’re not resting—”

“Aaron, I’m fine. I swear. I’m not in any pain,” Dave attempted to refute when his husband grabbed him by the wrist and started to walk toward the bedroom.

“Just because you don’t feel a damn thing doesn’t mean you can’t fuck something up.”

Dave stopped in his tracks, a large, lop-sided grin growing on his face. Aaron only cursed like that when he was stressed. Even though he didn’t like that he was stressed about his health, the fact that profanities entered his vocabulary meant that he cared about him enough to get stressed and that was enough for Dave to stop fighting.

When he wasn’t moving, Aaron looked back at his husband’s loving, all-knowing smile on his face. As he frowned and ran his eyes over him to make sure he was okay, he said, “What’s that look for?”

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered softly, causing a small smile to form on his face.

“Please.”

Using the hand on his wrist, Dave pulled him closer to him to the point where their chests were nearly touching and their heartbeats audible. Cradling the back of his neck, Dave reached up and pressed a gentle kiss on Aaron’s lips.

It was simple, yet complicated enough to convey the love between the two that need words to express. The longing for each other every day during their separation. The depth in their trust that everything would soon be okay one day. The strength of their love that lasted nearly a decade. 

When Dave tipped away, Aaron moved with him, leaning forward to follow his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Dave’s warm eyes gazing up at him, crinkling with a soft smile.

With no hesitation, Aaron grabbed onto Dave’s pullover (that was undoubtedly one of his) and closed the distance between them. 

Dave reacted instantly, cradling his jaw and carding a hand through his husband’s hair. He hummed into his mouth encouragingly when he felt Aaron’s hands pull his hips closer. 

All previous thoughts of worry and stress about Aaron faded away and replaced with the man who thumbs were 

The way his goatee scratched against his beard.

The way his hand warmed every spot it touched.

The way his cologne spurred him to kiss harder and rougher.

Everything was back where it should be.

When they pulled away, Dave pressed his forehead to his husband’s. They just breathed, content with being in each other’s arms.

“I missed you,” Aaron said loud enough for only Dave to hear. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Dave replied dryly, earning a laugh from the other man as he laid his head on his shoulder. His hand instinctively caressed the back of his head, entangling his fingers in his hair. “I missed you too.”

Aaron hummed in response and pressed a kiss to his neck. “Come on, honey. Let’s lay down.”

“But what about—” 

“We’ll take care of it in the morning,” Aaron assured him and took his hand, guiding him down the hallway.

Dave reluctantly left Aaron’s arms to follow behind him and entered the once lifeless and empty room that was now glowing with a new light. 

“So, are you coming back? The kids miss you,” Dave said after a moment, watching as Aaron shrugged off his coat and folded it neatly from his spot on the edge of the bed.

"I know, I miss them too." He smiled fondly, placing the coat on the dresser and sitting down next to him. “However, I don’t think I can.”

“I get it. Scratch really did a number on you.”

Aaron chuckled, shaking his head. “This past year, I was solely devoted to Jack and keeping him safe. I was there for every parent-teacher conference, every concert, and every baseball game. I was a _dad_ , Dave. I’ve never had a chance before and I’m not giving it up this time.”

Dave, satisfied with the answer, nodded and stared down at the ground, before asking, “What if I retired as well?”

Aaron looked at Dave incredulously, almost as if he was speaking another language. “What are you talking about?”

“You know, all those years ago, when I said that I was more married to my job than to my ex-wives?”

“Yeah, and I said that it was really because you’re gay?”

“That’s the one.” Dave laughed, before he recollected his thoughts. “I know where I’ve failed in the past. I dropped everything for the job. I always put it first. Hayden didn’t even tell me I had a daughter because of it.”

Aaron looked over, furrowing his brow in concern when he saw the gears churning in his head. 

Dave met his eyes and a small smile spread on his face, placing a hand on his knee to ease him. “But I’m not messing everything up this time. I’m married to _you_ , not the job. You let me be a part of your life, see both the worst and the best sides of you, and now, I’m returning the favor. I’m choosing you, Aaron.”

Aaron looked at him in awe and was truly speechless. David Rossi giving up his job willingly and envisioning a future with him was equivalent to Aaron discarding the numerous walls and confiding in him about all of his insecurities. He knew how big of a sacrifice he was making and the eager look on his face told him he wasn’t going to regret it.

Aaron simply smiled in return and laced their fingers, nodding his head. “Then we’ll make the call in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has read this fic and supported it through various comments and kudos. I appreciate every single one of them. It has been fun.
> 
> Hotch/Rossi and all of you will forever own my heart.
> 
> Peace out,  
> Kairos


End file.
